crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
The Warped World
is the twenty-third episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it aired in Japan on March 14, 2015. Cross Ange ep 23 Embryo and 4 Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ersha in Aurora.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Ersha in Prison Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 The Crew of Libertus Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda and Rosalie Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange and Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange kissing Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange and Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda crying and happier.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Tusk Piloting Arquebus Vanessa.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Embryo Hysterica Mode and Diamond Rose Knights Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda and Rosalie piloting Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Glaive Rosalie battles Theodra Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Salamandinay and Ange in a war.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Razor Destroyer Mode Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Mary's Glaive Mary and Nonna's Hauser Nonna.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Arquebus Vanessa vs Hysterica.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Ange Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange's Villkiss battles Salia's Cleopatra Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Glaive Mary Destroyer Mode Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Glaive Mary and Hauser Nonna Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Nonna piloting Hauser Nonna Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Nonna and Hauser Nonna Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Nonna's Para-mail Hauser Nonna.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Hauser Nonna's dismembered arm Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Nonna being attacked.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Nonna being attacked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Nonna and Mary.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Razor Destroyer Mode Full-body Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Vivian piloting Razor.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Mary and Nonna Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Vivian and her para-mail Razor.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Ange in Misurugi Palace Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange with weapon Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange torturing Sylvia Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Ange confronts Sylvia Full-body.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra's Ragna-mail Raziya Destroyer Mode Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Raziya Destroyer Mode Destroys Mana Drones Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Vivian and her para-mail Razor.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra's Raziya and Salia's Cleopatra Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra piloting Raziya Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 23 Hysterica's Space-time Convergence Cannons Extended Version.gif Cross Ange ep 23 Alektra and Raziya Extended Version.gif Synopsis In the confusion of the space-time fusion, Ange rejoins the Aurora. Ange and the others of Aurora have gathered together to start a last counteroffensive strategy, the last "Libertus". Each heads towards the battlefield, each having different thoughts on their chests. Having analyzed the fact that the Akeno-Mihashira is the center point of the "Space-time fusion", Hilda gives an order to the Aurora to go there, and meanwhile they get contacted by Ange. Ange, Tusk and Momoka are reunited with their allies. Ange is surprised to see Ersha's Ragna-Mail but is happy she returned, and even forgives Riza for her actions. She then talks to Jill about the best way to kill Embryo, and is told that the Villkiss and the song will unlock the unknown world that his body is hiding in. Jill then informs her that she relinquished command to Hilda, but Ange tells her about Salia defecting to Embryo. Afterwards, Hilda relinquishes command to Ange due to her royal heritage as a princess. Hilda tells Ange that she is her prince, and professes her love for her. Afterwards Ange and Tusk pledge to make every effort to return safely to each other, and Ange, who has no materials on hand, hands her underwear to Tusk as a lucky charm. Ange proclaims that they must make sure that they accomplish their purpose, and they initiate "Last Libertas". The Aurora bulldozes its way through the encircling net of enemy using its firepower, and then it bursts from the sea and flies into the air, with the Para-mail squadron launching an attack. However, the Para-mail controlled by Embryo blocks Ange's path. Embryo tries to use the dimension cannon, but is stopped by Ange. Hilda and Rosalie face off against Chris as Sala and Ange head to Aura's prison but are intercepted by Salia who wants a world without Ange. The Aurora destroys the Akenomi-hasira, and by so doing, it creates a path toward Aura. Tusk employs himself as a decoy by fighting with Embryo and provides Ange with the opportunity to move towards Aura, but then she fights Salia. As a result of the enemies' attacks hitting the Aurora, the ship is damaged internally, and Mei is almost injured, but Jill rescues her and launches an attack to accomplish the Libertas mission. Meanwhile, Ange inadvertently encounters Sylvia again after her attack on Salia and declines her younger sister's offer for help. When Ange reveals that Sylvia has not attempted walk since her injuries are healed, she forces Sylvia to flee on her own without using a wheelchair. The fight between Salia and Ange is about to restart, when Jill appears and challenges Salia personally. Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ryuu-Shin-Ki Ragna-mails Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia References 23